


A Gi in Two

by originalmonkeyhydes



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Boyfriend material, Established Relationship, Foreplay, Handcuffs, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Play, Oversized Boyfriend Shirt, Topping from the Bottom, Vegeta is a tsundere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalmonkeyhydes/pseuds/originalmonkeyhydes
Summary: Goku talks too much for Vegeta's liking.





	A Gi in Two

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little flashfic that's been sitting in my drafts for God knows how long. 
> 
> Happy Valentine's day, lovely people!

“Who would’ve thought?”, Goku panted between heated kisses, as his hands caressed the orange fabric he was so used to feel on his own skin. “It does really suit you.”  
  
His fingers wandered the smaller, quivering body that hardly filled the upper part of his gi.  
  
“Even though it’s definitely not your size”, she smiled, looking down his mate’s chest left exposed by the overly large garnment.  
  
“Shut up, Kakarot…”.

The Prince looked slightly uncomfortable as he sat in his lap. But the younger saiyan went on, spotting rosy nipples peaking out form the low cut collar.  
  
“Coming to think of it, that might just be the reason why it looks so good on you.”  
  
Before the prince could protest, the saiyan’s hands and lips were attacking the pink sensitive nubs, touching and kissing them through the fabric. Vegeta squirmed.  
  
“Kakarot…”  
  
“I can’t believe how nice this feels…”, the saiyan muttered, holding his lover in a hot embrace and burying his face in his scarred chest, breathing his scent, “My scent on you…”  
  
Vegeta’s breath hitched, as the other’s touches grew more daring. “Stop it…”  
  
“My taste on you…”, Goku went on whispering, sucking on his prince’s tight pecs.  
  
“Shut… up…”, Vegeta let out a moan when his mate’s right hand finally reached between his shaking legs and grabbed his arousal, stroking lovingly.  
  
“It looks like it feels good for you too…”, Goku murmured lustily, looking down. “I’ll never wash your scent off this shirt ever again…”  
  
“I said _SHUT UP_!”, the Prince snapped, pushing his mate away from him and down onto the bed.  
  
In the blink of an eye, he was on him, grabbing his wrists and pinning him down onto the mattress. Goku looked up at him, startled.  
  
Vegeta snarled and scowled at him. He appeared flushed and flustered.  
  
In the long years they had spent together, he’d learned that Goku’s words had the power to either piss him off or turn him on wildly. As he was sitting on top of him, eyes running over his large, bare chest and the childish-looking expression painted on his handsome face, Vegeta found himself somewhere in the middle, unsure whether he wanted to punch the man in the face or put those luscious lips to better use.  
  
“What’s the matter, Vegeta?”, the younger warrior asked, uncertain. “Did I do something wrong?”  
  
“I told you to shut up, didn’t I?”, Vegeta growled. “You talk too much.”  
  
In a second, energy gathered in the Prince’s pals and coiled on the saiyan’s wrists, locking his arms to the headboard. The younger saiyan was surprised. Freeing himself would’ve been a joke. The ki cuffs weren’t strong enough to actually restrain him if he’d wished to break free. Yet, he didn’t make a move to free himself.  
  
Vegeta looked down at the bulge throbbing in his lover’s pants and gritted his teeth. It was still a mystery to him how the younger man was still able to behave like his usual, careless self even when his erection looked as if it was seriously about to tear through his. His self control was almost upsetting to the Prince, who usually had none when it came to that kind of matters.  
  
“True saiyans don’t need to talk to get what they want, they just take it”, he said, finally freeing his partner’s shaft from its fabric cage, “If you’re not going to behave like one, then it’s up to me to give you a lesson.”  
  
He grabbed the bottle conveniently placed next to the bed.  
  
The younger warrior sighed when his mate’s skilled hand began to stroke his length, covering it with lube. The cool substance quickly warmed up once it came in touch with his heated skin. Blood boiled within his veins in eager anticipation but that didn’t stop him from worrying when he saw his mate positioning himself on his eager erection without preparing himself for him.  
  
“Uh- Vegeta, I-“  
  
But the prince silenced him with a fierce kiss.  
  
“Just watch and learn, Kakarot,” he hissed through his teeth as he towered over his mate again, squeezing his sides between his well muscled thighs. “I’ll give you the ride of your life”, he said as hips finally dropped down.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are the nicest Valentines gift for writers. Spread the love! <3


End file.
